Lieutenant colonel bimbo
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: Part of my Callie and Owen series. as mentioned in 'i'm gunna watch you shine' Jenny gets jealous when a certain lieutenant colonel flirts with her husband. fluffy nonsense one-shot


**Ok so this is a one-shot that I've written a million times but never finished. This is for Teardrops of ink because she short of asked for it in a review to 'I'm gunna watch you shine' plus I really liked the idea too and thanks to Fashiongirl97 for coming up with Hollis's nick name **

**Disclaimer: I only own Owen and Callie, I don't even own Fred the bear, he belongs to the lovely Tivafivanatomy.**

Jenny Gibbs stood on the catwalk, surveying her kingdom but one part in particular.

She knew she was lucky to have such an attractive husband, his sexy hair, baby blue eyes that would make any woman go weak at the knees, his very _very _nice body and she wouldn't blame woman for casually checking him out once in a while as she so often did and Jenny couldn't help but smile to herself, he was hers all hers.

But what she didn't like was when women would ignore the ring on his finger and blatantly flirt with him and right in front of her face.

Jenny gripped the railing harder so her knuckles turned white as the blond flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned over Gibbs's shoulder to look at something on his computer giving her husband the perfect view of her cleavage. The redhead was happy to note though that her husband hadn't been the slightest bit interested but then that only made the blond colonel want to try harder.

She sighed and decided to end torturing herself so turned on her heels and head back to her office and placed filled with picture of herself and her husband and their two beautiful children. Sitting down in her director chair she decided that reviewing case files would get LT colonel bimbo off of her mind and the fact she was down in the bullpen undressing her husband with her eyes.

Hours later Jenny was answering some of her emails when she heard Cynthia having the same battle with her husband that she did every day and it always ended in Gibbs saying 'Why wouldn't my wife want to see me' followed by the swinging open of the door and him slamming it behind me.

Jenny turned in her chair slowly to face her husband "What can I do for you special agent Gibbs?" she asked fully in her director mode, this made Gibbs automatically aware that something was wrong with his wife.

Gibbs gave her one of his sexy grins as he sat on the edge of her desk, he had a pretty good idea as to what or more like who was bothering her and it meant good things for him, he had always found a jealous Jenny rather attractive. "I wanted to tell you that the case with the Army CID is solved and that you'll have our reports by the end of today late tomorrow tops" he said, his blue eyes trying to make contact with her green but Jenny didn't want that, he could always read her like a book and she him.

"So she's gone" Jenny asked casually after a moment of silence, her eyes finally daring to meet his.

Gibbs saw the overwhelming jealousy in her jade pools "Why you Jealous?" he asked in a teasing manner, leaning closer to her.

"No" Jenny shook her head "Why would I be?" she asked her voice a little shaky as he edge near her and she unconsciously moved forward in her chair.

As Gibbs's lips was so close to hers he whispered against her lips "You sure?" his breath was hot on hers and his safe sent of coffee and sawdust overwhelmed her senses.

Jenny didn't reply she crushed his lips with hers, letting her hands go and run through his hair as she tugged on his bottom lip giving her tongue access to the mouth it had explored many times before.

Gibbs groaned as Jenny began to pull away nipping at his lips slowly leaving them both panting for breath. "You are so jealous" Gibbs said once he'd gotten his breath back and brushed a strand of her crimson hair behind her ear.

Jenny laughed a little before pushing him back off of her desk "Get back to work I won't those case file's first thing in the morning" she said giving him a smile as she began to shut down her computer.

"You're not going to key her car are you?" Gibbs teased both knowing he was talking about Hollis Mann.

"No" Jenny said biting back a smirk "I'm going home"

Gibbs nodded "I'll be home at 1900 hours" he said leaning over and giving her a quick loving kiss.

"Ok, see you later" Jenny gave him a smile and watched as he walked out, taking the opportunity to look at his ass, yep she was one lucky woman.

Hours later Jenny was in the kitchen cooking the dinner while Owen was sitting in the lounge playing with Sam, Jenny stood in the door way for a moment watching as the little boy who was the spitting image of his father minus the green eyes that belonged to her played with the golden retriever he love so much "No too rough" Jenny said knowing how strong the dog was and didn't want the boy to be hurt.

She then made her way back to the kitchen and smiled at her daughter who was sitting at the kitchen table, happily humming to herself and swinging her legs as she coloured in her Disney princess colouring in book "Why does sleeping beauty have black hair and why is she holding a black rose?" Jenny asked putting a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Cos it's Abby and Tim" Callie pointed to the prince and princess she'd so carefully coloured in.

"That's sweet, maybe you could give it to auntie Abby" Jenny suggested going to look at the dinner on the stove.

"Should I give this to auntie Ziva?" the little redhead asked curiously holding up a picture making Jenny turn, the mother bit back a laugh as she saw that she'd drawn beauty and the beast but made bell have even darker brown hair and the beast have hazel eyes

"I think she would love it baby" she smiled before turning and picking up her coffee and taking a sip.

"Do you want the one of you and daddy?" she asked holding up and picture of Aerial and Eric from the little mermaid, she'd given the mermaid green eyes and Eric silver hair and blue eyes.

The older redhead smiled at her daughter "It's perfect, so good in fact I think it should go on the fridge for everyone to see" she said handing Callie the Eiffel tower magnet for her to stick it on the fridge alongside other drawings from over the years.

Just as the magnet had been placed on the door of the fridge the front door opened "Daddy" the little girl scrambled to her feet before running into the hall and running into Gibbs's feet.

"Hey Callie-Cat" he said picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek "How was your day?" he asked carrying her into the kitchen.

"It was great, I drew a picture of you and Mummy and she let me put it on the fridge" she said pointing to it.

"It's great Cal" he pressed another kiss to her forehead just as Owen walked into the kitchen "Hey buddy, you have a good day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got top in my spelling test" the boy said with a smile that matched his father's.

"Well done" he smiled running a hand through his son's hair.

Jenny smiled at her husband "Ok time for dinner, kids wash up first" she instructed and the kids ran out of the room to the bathroom.

An hour later after eating dinner the kids where setting up the film that they were all going to watch while Jenny washed the dishes.

Gibbs took the opportunity to come up behind his wife and wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder "Is LT Colonel bimbo gone?" she asked never actually getting her answer, as she leaned into his body.

"Yep, you have nothing to worry about" he mumbled placing kisses to her neck.

"You sure?" Jenny asked "I mean she's tall, blond and beautiful, has a better figure than me?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"I'm sure, you are more beautiful than she is, wonderful red hair that I love, your just the right height and you figure is perfect, it shows me how you carried Callie and Owen and that means more to me than anything and most importantly I love you" he said making her turn and placing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too" she mumbled against his lips and just as she was about to kiss him again the doorbell rang.

Callie being the curious little girl like her mother went to open the door, she opened it to reveal a tall blond woman. She looked her up and down her mouth open slightly "You must lieutenant colonel bimbo" she said having overheard her parents conversation just as Gibbs walked into the hallway.

The minute he saw Hollis his eyes went wide and then when he heard what Callie had said he had to bite back a laugh, he scooped the little girl up "Cal, you shouldn't open the door, especially to strangers" he said hugging the girl tight. "And you should ease drop" he added.

"Sorry Daddy I won't do it again" the little redhead buried her head in his chest.

"OK good girl" he said kissing the top of her head before setting her back down.

"Sorry miss lady" Callie apologised before walking back into the lounge where Owen could be heard laughing and then followed shortly by an 'Ouch' presumably something to do with the little girl whacking him in the arm.

"What can I do for you Coronel Mann?" Gibbs asked once the little girl was out of the room.

"I was wondering if you would like to grab a drink with me?" Hollis asked, after seeing him as a parent she was even more attracted to him.

Just then Jenny walked into the hall with a bowl of popcorn, ready for the move night, she stopped when she saw the blond "Coronel Mann, is the case reopened?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Director Gibbs I didn't realise…" Hollis trailed off "Am I interrupting something?" she asked noting the popcorn.

"We are and Yes" Jenny said before moving into the lounge to join her kids.

"I'm gunna say no to the drink, I've got movie night with my family" Gibbs said watching as Hollis nodded slowly before walking away.

He shut the door and then locked it before walking into the lounge and sitting next to Jenny on the sofa and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Jenny smiled as she felt him place a kiss to her forehead then took one of her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

By the time the film was over Gibbs carried an asleep Callie to her room before changing her into her pyjamas and putting her under her covers and pulling Fred the bear close. "Sleep tight Callie" he said pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning on her night light and walking out shutting the door softly. Meanwhile Jenny was helping an half asleep Owen get ready for bed.

Finally both children were asleep and the two parents met in the hall, "Callie as quite the mouth on her" Jenny commented.

"We know where she gets that from" Gibbs chuckled; Jenny playfully shoved him in the chest.

"You're going to pay for that comment" Jenny said seductively grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him in the direction to their bedroom.

"I love it when your jealous" Gibbs couldn't help but mutter to himself.

And for the rest of the night neither of them thought about lieutenant colonel bimbo once.

The end…

**Hope you like please review…**

**Any other Owen and Callie series one-shots, pre children or not? **


End file.
